


Spider vs Iron

by Phillipe363



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Anti-Sokovia Accords, BAMF Peter Parker, Civil War Team Captain America, Family, Fix-It of Sorts, Friendship, Gen, Minor Steve Rogers/Natasha Romanov, Not for fans of Tony or IronDad, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Post-Spider-Man: Homecoming, Stan Lee Cameo, Tony Stark Is Not Helping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 04:35:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29362596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phillipe363/pseuds/Phillipe363
Summary: Following the defeat of Vulture is Peter Parker ends up coming to some realizations about just how bad Tony Stark is, and has been treated by the man with choosing to return to being a man his uncle could be proud of. And his normal life has some surprises as friends go or return, only Iron Man just can't get the hint so a confrontation is coming between the two.Only mocking Iron Jr. and IronDad trope here folks.
Relationships: Ben Parker & Peter Parker, Harry Osborn & Peter Parker, May Parker (Spider-Man) & Peter Parker, Peter Parker & Steve Rogers, Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Comments: 23
Kudos: 42





	1. Chapter 1

**Hello everybody.**

**Normally I would just start posting about the reason behind why I'm doing this fic, info, and other stuff. However, given I get in-depth with not wanting to create massive top/bottom author notes I'm moving it all to a second chapter.**

**So, go read that since it will probably answer your questions.**

* * *

Parker's Residence at dusk

Laying on his bed with one of his arm's propped up behind his head Peter wearing jeans with a long sleeve shirt casually tosses his cellphone onto the nearby table having just got done talking to Harry. Various changes have occurred since a few months back for the whole incident with the Vulture. First being a couple of days afterwards Ned's parents got fired from Oscorp involving ethical disagreements with Norman Osborn who's the CEO.

Needing to go discover work elsewhere his parents moved taking Ned with them obviously, who confessed is glad for leaving. Because after everything went down with the Vulture Ned started having nightmares about being killed or finding Peter dead. Also, they started to have slight disagreements over Ned thinking Spiderman should have gone public like Iron Man and get himself set for life. Ned learned nothing from Liz Tomes' party for trying to use Spiderman to score points.

Though Ned was disappointed in not being his tech guy anymore, and Peter replied it's fine since he will be fine on his own. He does not need somebody chatting in his ear regardless of if it's the AI Karen that Tony had programmed into his suit or Ned.

Regarding Tony Stark the day following the Vulture incident Peter researched into the Accords, plus helping Captain America and Black Widow successfully stopping a human slavery operation learned what's really going on. (Frankly found it amusing when Natasha wondered how easily he picked up on CA and her dating. It was kind of easy on discovering given those two look at each other the way his uncle and aunt used to.)

Which back on topic disgust and anger filled him, first at Stark for manipulating him but above all with himself for being that gullible.

Because if he knew what those blasted laws were, he would have gone nowhere with Stark. Especially over The Raft that Steve and Natasha told him about for illegally locking people up for life without care to their civil rights just because Tony Stark sees them as traitors just for going against him. Or the people Stark now answers to see threats for people who have powers. Not to mention making the prison from hell worse by having whoever gets locked up is brutalized by the sadistic staff.

Plus, Peter can feel nothing but disgust for letting the idea of being an Avenger go to his head on seeing helping the little guy as a chore. Uncle Ben Peter knows would be so disgusted. Or should be, like he's disgusted at himself. Because his egotistical irresponsibility already got Ben murdered.

So, after stopping the Vulture Peter decided to return the favor to Stark for ghosting Happy and him. Just like they did with him for months after Germany despite the bodyguard was supposed to be his go-to contact only like Tony Stark could care less. Stark only appears when wanting something, before treating you horribly in the process then acts like you should be thankful. Like an abusive spouse or something.

Naturally neither Stark nor Happy was pleased at being ghosted with Stark sent his loyal lapdog out. However, Aunt May ripped into Happy for the man's carelessness and the groveling pet had the audacity trying to ask his aunt for a date. Yeah, his aunt really ripped into the lapdog on that saying she would never go out with the scum bag who failed his job to keep an eye out for her son in all but name.

And if Happy or Stark ever came around again she would go to the police for having them wrote up on charges of harassment, not to mention stalking of a teenager. Like his aunt said doubt it would look good in the papers for Tony Stark dealing with that PR nightmare. The lapdog left very unhappy at how he wasn't just getting what he wanted due to Stark's name that people should fall over themselves for since the man has helped save the world so much.

Of course, he had his own weird experience for dating when a month after the Vulture mess Michelle Jones had out of nowhere began showing a romantic interest in him. Even putting aside his Spiderman duties, flat out told her no since on has too much self-respect for going out with a girl who had done nothing, but give verbal abuse, treated him like dirt including flipping him off for no reason at Homecoming.

Not to mention he finds her friends call her MJ thing to be well, an insult to a red-headed friend of his used to know from years ago before Mary Jane moved after her parents got a divorce. Harry and Mary Jane were his only childhood friends, didn't even meet Ned Leds until Middle School. Harry and Mary Jane were the only two who stuck up for him.

Speaking of Harry Osborn well following a week after Ned left Harry having gotten kicked out from, yet another private school got sent to the one he goes to as punishment by his father. Of course, it sucks keeping the secret of Spiderman from Harry, but well it's needed. After all, does not want to worry his friend like Ned was or his Aunt. Besides has become way more paranoid involving his secret given how carelessly Ned found out.

For one of his bullies well Flash Thompson got a rude awakening upon another new kid having the same name showed up. This new Flash is the new football quarterback and an all-around jerk so your typical jock head. However, he had an issue with the old Flash because of a reveal for being his half-brother, and from a previous school where the new jock Flash revealed the old lame Flash's real name is Revolori Eugene Thompson.

Revolori just used Flash as an insult to his brother who publicly stripping before hanging Eugene to a flash pole after having caught Eugene videotaping various boys and girls in their respective gym showers at Revolori's old school. The actual Flash may like shoving him into a locker, but deep down the guy has some morals.

Since Spiderman recused Flash after some hired goons working for the mob boss Tombstone tried to kill his half-brother well Eugene has now switched to hating his alter ego. Even has on social media threatened to kill Spiderman, and well his normal non-mask-wearing self too.

Of course, after Eugene tried to poison Flash with his entire football team only to be stopped by Spiderman, and jailed following that Peter is thankful he no longer has to deal with the little insane creep. Which Flash being saved by Spiderman has started looking up to the man as a hero.

Brought out of his thoughts Peter hearing a ding from his phone indicating a new text message reaches over grabbing it and sees from an unknown number reading: _Half an hour at Lee's Park. Bring your iron uniform I sent you back and not that ridiculous underwear onesie. It's time this childish nonsense ends._

Rolling his eyes "Okay fine shell head let's end this" Peter mutters while sending back a quick thumbs-up message.

Getting up Peter heading over to the false panel in his ceiling removes it with pulling out two different bags containing both suits. Picking up footsteps the teenage hero turns seeing Aunt May standing at the doorway.

"Why do you have the second bag?" May asks.

"Stark called and I'm taking this back to him in my other suit. I'm going to end his interfering in our lives" Peter says firmly.

Letting out a worried sigh "I don't like this at all, you could get beat up and shipped off to that Raft. Let me call your Captain America friend or Daredevil with the Defenders, I don't want to lose you too" May says.

Dropping the bags with walking over Peter embraces his aunt in a hug that she returns. After a few minutes, they both break apart.

"You won't, Aunt May. Besides, I have a surprise for Starky the man child" Peter replies then softly "I love you."

"I love you too. Just be safe" May says.

"Promise to do my best" Peter replies.

After all Peter knows Stark has a device to disrupt his spider sense from having looked over the files taken from the computer systems in his suit incase of needing to take him down. And knows Iron Man suit has one installed no doubt as well, it's just going to suck letting Stark get close enough to take him down.

* * *

Later at Lee's park during the night

Tony Stark in his Iron Man suit with his faceplate up is very impatient until Friday alerts him of movement coming from above turns to see Peter Parker in the Spiderman suit, he sent back to him swinging down from a tree.

"You're an hour late. This foolishness is ending, when I call you better show up on time and I'm taking away your suit for adding on another month because I had to be standing here instead of back in my lab" Tony says.

"Gee you sound like that news guy Jamerson five seconds away from blowing a fuse. I would say sorry but frankly don't care. I was recusing a family from a house fire, including their dog, stopped some muggings, carjacking with helping a kid home. Besides took me a while to figure out why I should care" Peter replies.

"You screw up at the ferry then take it out on me. After you proved yourself saving my stuff or the scum bag who stole the equipment, we should get back to being the cool genesis. Yet you are acting an immature brat" Tony says unhappily.

"Bull! You have done nothing except constantly insulting or manipulate me. Upon not needing me you left me under the care of your lap dog who had no care if I lived or died. Ghosted me for months, trained me in absolutely nothing despite acting as you did. Blamed the entire ferry incident on me when you never bothered to inform me of what you were going to do for stopping Vulture's gang in person. Made it even more humiliating by making me ditch my suit, so I had to go dig clothes out of a dumpster" Peter fires back furiously "You only began talking to me once I recused your crap. I am nothing besides another suit to do your bidding. Now you want to act like you did something when you did nothing jack. Screw you, Iron Man."

"Are you done throwing a tantrum? I made you into Spider boy, you barely were getting by until I gave you a suit. As far as you know I created the spider that gave you your powers" Tony replies "Now either you get back in line or I'm bringing Spider boy down."

"Forget it metal head and man your out of your mind," Peter says.

"Begin Iron lad incapacitate protocol" Tony orders.

"Unable to boss. Suit is offline" FRIDAY replies.

"What? But that's impossible" Tony says in shock.

"Having performance issues? I head that's common for a man of your age whose never not been babied" Peter quips.

Pressing the suit's spider symbol on his chest the entire suit Tony Stark created burns up in second revealing Peter's real Spiderman outfit underneath.

A uniform he made himself completely free of any electrical devices besides his web-shooters. The suit is solid red besides the back, running from the wrists to down his waist underneath Peter's arms, and the pants are all a dark blue. Covering all the red parts is black webbing meanwhile a red spider is located on Spiderman's back. Placed on the cowl are protective white eyepieces outlined in black, and there is a dark-colored spider placed in the middle of Spiderman's chest.

"How?" Tony asks.

"Made the device myself after I ripped out and destroyed all the tech inside. The suit I'm currently wearing I made myself to. Now how about let's just stay out of each other's paths since you already have enough backlash with the truth about the Accord's coming out and The Raft destroyed" Peter says.

Letting the faceplate close "No chance, FRIDAY start blind arachnid program" Tony orders.

Suddenly a small device pops out of the shoulder of the Iron Man suit emitting a wave that disrupts Peter's sixth sense with causing immense pain resulting in Peter falling to his knees clutching his head in agony. Iron Man marches over to the teenager slugging Parker in the chest sending him back just because of being upset at another person betraying him.

"You know you doing this is going to leave your aunt all alone. She's going to need somebody to care of her while you're in prison for breaking the law. Don't worry I'll make sure May's set for life, or maybe I'll just leave her for being locked up alongside you" Tony adds.

"Stay away from her" Peter says angrily through gritted teeth.

Finding through the skull-splitting headache Spiderman reaches out punching into Iron Man's armor ripping the arc reactor right out of the suit. As Tony looks on in fear Spiderman applies a punch into Iron Man's chest sending him soaring back before crashing into the ground.

Quickly firing a web onto a nearby light post Peter swings over to Iron Man who's trying to get up. Reaching down Peter grabs Tony's helmet ripping it off his head alongside his boots before chucking them away. Stepping back Spiderman fires a few webs onto a nearby lamp post then keeps continuing the stream attaches them to Iron Man's feet before yanking him upside down to hand from the post.

"Get me down from here. Just what do you think you're doing?" Tony asks.

"Ah don't worry sparky it will dissolve in a few hours" Spiderman quips.

"Don't call me that" Tony replies outraged.

"Why? You call Cap icicle completely uncaring to how that's a painful reminder of him losing everything from his past, you keep coming up with insults for yours's truly and you show my aunt no respect with your constant hottie comments. Despite the fact, you're supposed to be in a committed relationship with Pepper Potts who for some reason still puts up with you" Peter says in disgust.

"Kid listen to me I know how you lost your uncle; I lost my parents and I wanted to be a guiding force in your life. No, you just spat all that generosity back. You will never learn to respect your elders" Tony says, "Your nothing without me."

"No, your nothing without the suit helmet head. Frankly, I should have sent that suit back the first I got it because all it did was nearly turn me into you" Peter says.

"Listen to me I can help you to keep the government off your back. Just get me down from here" Tony says.

"No thanks, no desire to work for the piece of scum who cares nothing about the people on the ground and sold out his friends to be tortured because they happen to like freedom. Or your boss who Ross's daughter even hates his guts" Peter says coldly adding "You're going to stay away from my aunt and me."

"Great," Tony says rolling his eyes "Another Steve lying Rogers lap dog, Mr. knows everything, will be pleased."

"Oh, grow up Stark I'm not working for Captain America any more than I am your janitor. I can think for myself" Spiderman says.

"You know you looked up to me kid when we met and still followed me. I liked that a lot. I saw something in you, I thought I could have an apprentice. A son to pass on my work to, be better than my old man. How come you betrayed me, Iron lad?" Tony asks.

"I'm not your son sparky. I already had a father; his name was Ben Parker" Spiderman replies.

With those parting words, Peter turns firing off a web at another lamp post for swinging over to it, then swinging himself to a tree disappears into the night. Following a few minutes, Tony watches an older man emerging from the nearby woods. The man's wearing a police uniform with white hair, a bushy mustache, and black-rimmed glasses.

"Hey cut me down" Tony yells.

"I don't think so, Mr. Stank. It's a good place for you. I overheard the conversation and well you mess with one New Yorker you get all of us" the man says.

"Don't you want to help a hero?" Tony asks.

"There's a saying with great power comes great responsibility. It's something I doubt you will ever understand" the man answers, "Have a good night."

Stan walks out of the park whistling while leaving Tony Stark hanging from the lamp post.

* * *

**Hope you all enjoyed this and click on the second chapter for AN.**

**Which if all your going to do is spam my story in hate mail then leave.**


	2. Chapter 2

Now the big three things are Peter Parker, Robert Downey Jr. playing Tony Stark, and Kevin Feige on how they have led to one of the biggest screws up in the Marvel Cinematic Universe.

First Feige when making Captain America Civil War before 2015 is MCU was under Marvel and therefore under CEO Isaac Perlmutter who wanted to drop Robert Downey Jr. from the project because of his salary. Feige went to Alan Horn (head of Disney's live-action group) and threatened to quit there and then if they didn't get him out from under Perlmutter.

So, they did, and Disney acquired MCU completely with forcing Perlmutter aside. Pretty much removing the guy willing to get rid of RDJ which needed to happen instead MCU massively hammered down on Downey regardless of the damage done. Originally Tony was supposed to exit after Iron Man Three.

Like RDJ already forced Joss Whedon to give him more screen time making Avengers more of Iron Man 2.5. It got worse, especially in Civil War where they cut out Captain America scenes in a CA film to prop up Tony. Next is Spiderman Homecoming and Far from Home movies where despite Tony not having long on-screen time, these are not Spiderman films.

Instead, we get Iron Man sequels with Peter Parker playing janitor to Tony's messes.

You know the scene in Homecoming where Peter lifts the rubble off him then chases after Vulture?

Here is what goes down in the comic that it occurs in:

"The classic moment in Amazing #33, where, trapped under a giant machine with the waters of the Atlantic Ocean quickly flooding the room, a beaten and battered Spider-Man refuses to quit and lifts the machine off his back, all to save the rare isotope he needs to cure Aunt May's radiation poisoning. He goes on to escape from the flooding building, defeat an entire gang with his eyes closed while sporting an injured leg, make the life-saving serum, hustle J. Jonah Jameson into paying top dollar for his pictures, and ultimately save his Aunt May's life. The only thing that keeps this issue from being a full-on happy ending is that he scares Betty Brant, making her want to break up with him."

Right in the comic Peter lifts the machinery to save his aunt, takes down a gang of criminals, and even gets Jamerson to do something good for a change.

Compared to the film where Peter breaks free takes down the Vulture by pure luck all to merely save Tony Stark's stuff, the same guy who has insulted and belittled him the entire film, blackmailed him in the film prior, etc.

And more importantly, goes after Toomes who's a villain because Tony screwed him over. Yes, Toomes with his villain crew was putting innocent people at risk by selling weapons, yes, he chose that path, but Vulture would have never been on that path if not for Tony Stark.

Now I'd say the first one feels more heroic.

The excuse of "Oh we didn't need another Uncle Ben dead scene on screen, or another background story" falls to pieces.

While we didn't need to see Ben Parker die yet again you can still have Ben being a presence in Peter and May's life without seeing him die.

Next, MCU had in Homecoming Peter learning with great power comes responsibility then Far From Home had Peter like going through losing his uncle, only swapped out with Tony.

We got yet another Spiderman origin film spread out across both films despite the excuse of why there is no Uncle Ben.

The director Jon Watts who has done both Spiderman films has stated on if Uncle Ben is even dead "Everything's on the table, is how I like to say it,".

Come on Watts, at least make up your mind instead of trying to play both sides of the fence.

For Tom Holland who plays Spiderman has said that if having the chance to have either Ben Parker or Tony back to life he would pick Tony. Yeah, obvious you're just a RDJ fanboy.

Regarding Peter with a mentor Ultimate Spiderman cartoon had Peter in high school learning under Nick Fury and working with other heroes throughout the series, yet they kept it as a Spiderman story. The 90's Spiderman animated show had Iron Man, War Machine full crossover with the X Men, Dr. Strange, and Daredevil show up for starters yet once more it remained a Spiderman show.

Just to clear something I'm not some comic book purist like I greatly enjoyed Arrow before it went to crap, and that show is nothing like the comics or prior versions.

If I was just going to enjoy this as a What if story, despite the fact as a lifelong Spiderman fan I expected to get the real Peter Parker, even as an Alternate Universe story the MCU has failed.

Because of ultimately the writing and pandering to RDJ/Tony Stark on top of all MCU sees Spiderman is being a cash cow. They don't really care how he gets portrayed as long as they get money.

You must at least be respectful to the source material only the MCU did not bother.

Now getting into my story directly.

First in the Civil War comics while Peter was originally on Tony's side only after discovering Tony was locking up enhanced people simply for existing in a private prison with inhumane conditions, among getting constantly spied on from the Iron Spider suit Tony gave him, Peter decided to break off his alliance with joining Captain America's band of freedom fighters.

This led to Tony and Peter fighting which despite the MCU setting this up it never happen since well RDJ/Tony pandering.

Next is my addressing of Michelle Jones aka MCU's forced MJ and removing whatever the heck this new Flash Thompson is supposed to be.

Giving you a quick example of Sara Lance in the Arrowverse is an OC yet she checks more boxes on being Black Canary compared to her sister Dinah Laurel Lance who has the accurate name, only not much else. Sara has a tough as nails personality yet caring heart, expert fighter, a leader, her romance with Oliver, etc.

Michelle Jones despite the MCU claims or her fanbase is well as seen in Homecoming is a complete bully to Peter, if not one of the meanest besides Flash Thompson. Yet Far from Home flips completely for now wanting to date Peter. And Peter the same despite those feelings coming from out of nowhere.

Calling Michelle on the nickname of MJ does not make her Mary Jane if the writing is incoherent.

Next is Flash Thompson in name only where a skinny nerd bully is not the Flash from other canons. Flash's being a stuck-up jock and physical body build is important to his character. You remove that and it just doesn't work as great.

The reason written by the writers/producers is well physical bullies just don't exist anymore. Internet bullies are much scarier these days and everywhere. Um, I shall let that stupid statement speak for itself. I'd rather have a loudmouth jerk compared to a guy breaking my bones, but that's just me.

Ned, I just got rid of cause well I simply find him annoying personally.

So, I wanted to bring in the actual Mary Jane for she exists, Harry and the real Flash along with explaining why there would be two Flash Thompson's. Plus, hint at Flash's redemption he does get later down the road in the comics.

Oh, Tony's line for Peter of creating the spider that bit Peter is referencing the possibility some Tony stans are now using.

Last note, the night guard at the end was a Stan Lee cameo obviously and Aunt May's tirade to Happy is my digs for the whole randomly dumb Happy/May romance in Far From Home.

And for any Tony stans or the Iron Dad (What they call Peter and Tony's relationship) just keep this thought in mind would you be praising this MCU take so much if it was Peter Parker under Steve Roger's care? Given how you worship Tony with hating Captain America for even breathing well that answers the question.

Until next time.


End file.
